A person in an emergency situation may request help using a mobile communication device such as a cell phone to dial a designated emergency number like 9-1-1 or a direct access phone number for the local emergency service provider. However, these communications are typically limited to audio calls since most emergency service providers that receive emergency calls currently lack the capacity to receive texts, photos, and videos. In addition, emergency calls may suffer from poor communication quality, disconnections, lack of location information, connecting to an emergency service provider located in the wrong jurisdiction, and inefficiency or inability in transferring calls to the appropriate emergency service provider.